What if destiny was never meant to be?
by Retro Illusionist
Summary: What if the sun never came up, what if you never got to see the one you loved ever again. What if no matter how hard you tried you were destined to fail? What if all that you had been fighting for was a lie? What if destiny was never meant to be? Oneshot


Hey guys, this story is quite random, I've been writing it for a while now, at one stage in the hope of posting it on my birthday. I've felt quite bad about neglecting my writing so here's a oneshot I randomly thought up while in bed, hope you enjoy.

P.S. I will get around to my other stuff, sometime

Here we go

* * *

**What if Destiny was never meant to be?**

I awoke to a world of darkness and despair. I awoke to a world where there was no sun or moon onto which I could fix my gaze upon. I awoke to a world where the only light that kissed my dirty cheeks was the light coming from a tiny candle in the distance. I watched this candle dance freely in the air, how I longed for my own freedom, the freedom to be set free of this wretched cage. The freedom of knowing what my future would hold. Then again, what if destiny was never meant to be?

I slowly started glaring at the tiny candle dancing in the distance, this tiny candle, slowly taunting me, professing its freedom, oh how I wish I could kill the candle. But you can't kill candles can you? Silly, silly me…

I noted two shadows pass by this candle in the distance. I noted that they were probably the people who were holding me here, keeping me from my destiny. I also noted that these two 'people' happened to be twice my size, so with two of them the odds were stacked against me.

Why was I even being kept here? It makes no sense, I was supposed to die in that explosion, what am I doing here? I looked over my body, from the little bit of light that was casted onto my torso I could see no scars, my clothes went a little bit dirty, but other than that, I was fine, not a scratch on me. Perhaps my jacket was a little tattered in places, but my actualy body was fine. I began searching the pockets of my leather jacket, hoping, praying that there was something in them that could help me get out of this mess.

I felt something hard on the inside of my right jacket pocket. Slowly I pulled it out, wondering what it could be. It was rectangular, that was for certain, and it felt smooth, like the leather of my jacket. As I pulled it out I noticed that it was my wallet. I slowly opened it up, if you had been watching me you'd think I'd never seen a wallet in my entire life, but at this moment it time, it certainly felt like it.

As I opened it up the first thing to catch my attention was a small photo of a girl, a girl with lavender her, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her smile made my heart melt, and as I gazed at the small photo my mind was flooded with the memory of her sweet sent, and I felt a longing for her embrace. I heard my captors growing ever so close to my cage as I listened to each foot slow, even step. Slowly I closed the wallet and put it back inside my jacket pocket.

My mind was racing now as I watched the two giants approach me, I wasn't sure what to do or how to escape this one. Normally I wasn't in these situations, and when I was I would easily figure out an escape route, but this was different, this was something I'd never experienced before. I was so close to death, yet there's barely a scratch on me. I heard the soft sound of keys rattling as they unlocked my cage. The guards opened up the cage and I dashed out, trying to escape to my freedom, the freedom of seeing the moon, feeling the warmth of the sun caress my skin, feeling her soft lips touching mine. The freedom of knowing that destiny was meant to be…

But it wasn't. It was just a figment of my imagination, used to taunt me. The two giants had caught me in one swift movement of their arm, almost as if they knew I would try escape, as if they were used to this happening, and by the scratches and indentations on the wall I could see I was not their first victim, nor would I be their last.

Normally I would have figured out the answer by now, normally I would have figured out why I was here and what I needed to do to get out of this situation. Normally is something I longed for now. Slowly my feet dragged along the floor of this… place. From where I was in my cage I couldn't really tell where I was, but now with more light I could see that it appeared to be a cave, a very big cave. What other features are there of a cave anyway? While I was being carried away all that would keep my attention was little pebbles scattered along the ground. There was nothing recognizable, until I got to the candle, and as soon as I saw it a fire blazed in my eyes as I kicked it over and it fell, slowly fell, and now its light no longer shone, no longer taunted me, good riddance.

I had been on a mission, a mission which I had believe to be right, a mission which I had dedicated the last 5 years of my life trying to accomplish, and now all I have to show for it is the tiny wallet situated in my left pocket, with the picture inside, with the picture of the most glorious, most beautiful woman inside. Now, as I'm slowly dragged away it feels as if pieces of me are being left behind. I can hardly say it was a pleasant thought, but by the same token I can hardly say that that was the least of my worries.

I just wish I knew where these two bulky men were taking me; that alone would be answer enough. That alone would ease the dread in my heart. I heard one speak, then another, though in my thoughts I could not make out what they were saying, all I knew was that it had something to do with me and my fate, by the way they glanced over their shoulders to look at me I don't believe it was good. The maniacal look they had plastered on their face seemed to tell me that pain of some kind was headed my way.

I slowly felt them slow down, they dropped my arms and I fell to my back. Turning around I knew my end was near. I stared at the hard rock of the floor, and for a moment I saw her, smiling at me, and I had a renewed hope, a hope that would not be destroyed.

"Hello Ken, my old friend" said a voice that was all too familiar to me. At that moment the hope I had had, was gone…

* * *

If you're confused all will be explain, this is the end to a serious which I've been building in my head. I hope that this has wet your appetites as in the near future I will be writing the prequel to this story, along with all the explanations you need. So keep a look out for "The Ken Ichijouji Files: Mind Games" coming soon to Fanfiction

If you liked this please review, if you didn't please review as well so I know how to improve this


End file.
